Red de Amor
by Clarii
Summary: Después de sufrir un atentado Aurora, quedara bajo el cuidado de 12 hombres, estos tendrán que hacer todo lo posible, para cuidarla mientras ella hará todo lo posible para mantenerse lo mas tranquilamente posible, pero entre tanto atentados y discusiones, estos espesaran a tener interés amoroso por ella. Mientras esta entrara a una red de amor donde solo uno tendrá que elegido-
1. Prologo

Prologo

— La joven empresaria Aurora Mikami sufrió un atentado en el día de hoy, cuando estaba saliendo de un evento muy importante, pero afortunadamente no le ocurrió nada, aunque le dieron un buen susto, mejor dicho, nos asustaron a todo. Esperemos que todo se solucione rápido y se encuentre al culpable de lo ocurrido — decía el periodista a través de la pantalla, mientras se oía el bufido una joven.

— Lo que faltaba, ahora soy noticia nacional por culpa de un imbécil que trató de secuestrarme — comento una chica de cabello negro como la noche, ojos azules, labios pequeños pero rellenos, delgada, no muy alta (1.60) y de piel blanca

— Tranquila mi niña su mamá y su hermano encontraran la manera de protegerle, ya que tenían pensado en contratar a unas personas que se encargarán de su seguridad — Le explicó una señora ya un poco mayor

En otra parte de Japón, un joven atractivo y una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos de años estaban, esperando algunas personas que contratarían para el cuidado de Aurora. La mujer observó su reloj y tenía un poco más de treinta minutos esperando junto a su hijo la llegada de los mismos y cuando se abrió la puerta quedó bastante sorprendida.

— Pero estos son muy jóvenes — susurró al ver a los 12 hombres delante de su persona

— Mamá es mejor así, mi querida hermana se sentirá mucho mejor, deben tener más o menos su edad o un poco más — comento el joven de cabellos negros.

— Señora a pesar de rondar la edad de su hija, son muy buenos en su trabajo, además casi no llaman la atención de ser guardaespaldas — comentó el dueño de la agencia.

— Muy bien confiaré en su palabra — detalló a cada uno de los jóvenes, antes de dar las instrucciones necesarias para la custodia de la chica — ustedes estarán a cargo de cuidar a mi hija menor, ella tiene 22 años recién cumplidos, tiene su propia casa, su propia empresa, etc. Tiene un carácter muy fuerte — saca un papel y procede a anotar la dirección donde la persona en cuestión vivía — tomen en este papel esta la dirección de ella, todos vivirán bajo el mismo techo — se levanta y sale del lugar de encuentro.

— Muy bien les deseo suerte con mi princesa, si no la cuidan me haré cargo de ustedes, suerte — se despidió el joven, para irse con su madre

— Ellos son una familia importante, cuiden bien a esa chica, sé que es poco fuerte de carácter, pero no se mas nada de ella, es un poco rebelde, así que tendrán mucho trabajo, ahora márchense a su nuevo hogar — Después de dar dichas instrucciones, ve como aquellos muchachos proceden a dirigirse a su lugar de destino.

Es así como la joven fue informada por su madre sobre las personas que estarían a cargo de su seguridad y al tiempo que ordena que se prepare todo lo necesario para la estadía de dichas personas. Una vez en el carro, los chicos estudian toda la información sobre dicha persona a la que iban a cuidar, ya saben, para saber sus manías y cosas por el estilo.

— Se ve hermosa en la foto, pero les apuesto que en persona no es lo mismo — comentó con cierta malicia un castaño que tenía los ojos cerrados.

— Fuji-san, no digas esas cosas, yo la vi hace mucho y se quedarán mudos ya lo verán — comenta un chico alto de cabello gris

— Aquí dice que es bailarina profesional, su empresa es una de las reconocida a nivel mundial, tiene un círculo de amigos importantes — lee un chico de ojos como dorados y cabellos oscuros con reflejos verdes

— Cierto lo que dices Chibuske, además dice que es modelo también, tiene un perro llamado Toby y estaba a punto de casarse, pero rompió el compromiso —Agrega otro chico parecido a Ryoma

— Te ves contento por ello, Ryoga… Pero es trabajo no olvides —Profesó un chico tez morena y cabello blanco

— Tarundoru! Recuerden que estamos trabajando — dijo un chico que estaba muy serio

— Sanada tiene razón no bajen la guardia — Musita otro castaño que usa lentes

— Que molesto resulta eso — Dice un peli-azul aburrido de la situación

— Ore-sama será quien este siempre a lado de ella — comenta el que tiene el lunar debajo de su ojo derecho

— Ya quisieras Atobe, pero todos estamos para cuidarla, esto no es una competencia — responde otro peli-azul muy serio y de rostro indescifrable

Todos se bajan del busito y se quedan asombrados observando la lujosa mansión en la que iban a quedarse, notan a un perro, un jardinero y a una señora mayor y proceden a acercarse con mucha cautela para evitar que pensaran que estarían invadiendo un lugar ajeno, siendo recibidos por la sonrisa maternal de ella.

— Buenos días, soy la ama de llaves principal de esta casa, por favor pasen — Les saluda con mucha gentileza para proceder a abrir la puerta y guiarles dentro de ese lujoso lugar

— Es muy espaciosa — comenta el menor del grupo, observando a su alrededor

— Aquí los dejo a ustedes, ella vendrá en unos tres minutos, está resolviendo un asunto empresarial, les traeré algo de beber — se retira

— Es muy amable, aunque me intriga saber, porque debemos esperar

— comenta el peli-azul inexpresivo con cierta molestia

— Será porque yo no tengo tiempo para jugar con Phlipper — comenta una joven de ojos azules, llamando la atención de todos — buenos días mi nombre es Aurora Mikami, soy aquella persona que ustedes tienen que proteger, ahora por favor preséntense — se sienta observando la situación

— Mi nombre es Echizen Ryoma, un placer — hace reverencia y de vez en cuando a la chica

— Me llamo Ootori Choutaru, será un honor trabajar para usted — sonríe con calma

— Mi nombre es Tezuka Kunimitsu, perdone la actitud de mi compañero — hace reverencia

— Mi nombre es Atobe Keigo, pero me dicen Ore-sama — sonríe y ve como la chica enarca las cejas

— Soy Sanada Genichirou, un placer — desvía la mirada

— Me llamo Tokugawa Kazuya, perdone mi actitud — le mira y ve como le mira con seriedad

— Mi nombre es Irie Kanata, un placer — sonríe

— Me llamo Oshitari Yuushi, un gusto — observando todo

— Soy Echizen Ryoga, un placer señorita — le mira

— Mi nombre es Fuji Syusuke, encantando en conocerla — observa la situación

— Me llamo Nioh Masaharu, será un placer estar aquí — sonríe

— Soy Tanegashima Shuji, para servirle — se queda observando

— Uf, muchos nombres, pero bueno les daré las reglas de esta casa — les mira con seriedad — soy la regla de esta casa, pueden usar la biblioteca, pueden hacer uso de la cocina, gimnasio, piscina, los carros, sala de video juegos — les sigue mirando — quiero que les quede claro una cosa más, van a desayunar y cenar en la mesa conmigo el que no cumpla se va — Dijo con cierta autoridad.

— Entendido señorita Aurora — responde todos a la vez

— Por ultimo llámenme Aurora solamente, las demás mucamas los llevaran a su habitación, yo necesito descansar, con permiso — se da media vuelta para irse

Todos observan a la chica subir las escaleras y perderse en el camino, al rato las mucamas llegan y lo llevan a sus diferentes habitaciones, desempacan todo con calma, luego se reúnen, hablan con todos los empleados de la casa, de ahí se van a la sala y se miran unos a otros.

— Ella es interesante, todos sus empleados la admiran y respetan — comenta el menor de los Echizen

— Vamos a tener mucho trabajo, ella llama la atención, aunque no quiera — comenta el de ojos cerrados con calma

— Es más, linda y hermosa en persona, la verdad quedé mudo cuando la vi — se sincera Ootori llamando la atención de los demás

— Hay que ver quienes la rodean, a que se dedican, para saber el porqué del ataque — comenta el castaño de lentes y ve a todos asentir

— Yo les contare algunas cosas, si nos les molesta — comenta la ama de llaves siendo mirada — es rebelde demasiado rebelde, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, suele ser muy sincera, pero… sobre todo deben procurar que no se altere —

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? — pregunta Sanada, esperando respuesta, sabiendo que sería importante

— Si ella se llega a alterarse, se puede quedar paralizada, tiende a ponerse fría y no puede moverse cuando ocurre — ve quedos quedan sorprendidos — en los carros y en la oficina hay unas cobijas especiales, si llega a pasar solo cúbranla y llamen a su medico personal —

— O sea que la temperatura de su cuerpo, baja mucho hay que cuidarla de mas — comenta Ootori apuntando

— Tampoco dejen que su ex amiga y su ex prometido se le acerquen, si eso llega a pasar ardera troya — les mira y se retira

Todos procesan la información dada, era increíble lo que la ama de llaves, les había compartido fueron a comprobar que todos los carros tuvieran las cobijas, luego subieron a su habitación muy pensativos.  
¿Qué pasara más adelante? ¿Llegaran a caer en la red?


	2. Empieza la red

Luego de unas horas la chica se levanta, observa su teléfono y ve algunas llamadas de sus colegas, se pone sus pantuflas y sale de su cuarto, marcando el numero de la persona. Los chicos después salieron a conocer la casa, para separarse luego, algunos estaban dentro de la casa y otros fuera de esta; cuando vieron a la chica bajar se quedaron observándola y veía como hablaba por teléfono.

— Jean, buenas tardes, vi tus llamadas siento no contestar, es que estaba durmiendo — explica la chica con tranquila bajando las escaleras

— Tranquila preciosa, buenas tardes, mira te estaba llamando porque la persona a la que le debemos pagar los noventa mil con veinticinco, me ha estado llamando que cuando le vamos a cancelar… pues no sé qué decir — suspira al otro lado de la línea

— A ver, pero ella puso fecha para el pago, yo no voy a pagar antes y menos si no ha terminado lo que se le pidió, cuando te vuelva a llamar le dices que, el día que se fijó para el pago, se le transferirá el dinero, no antes y que esperamos que ese mismo día llegue el pedido nuestro — eleva los ojos al cielo pidiendo mentalmente paciencia

— Esta bien eso mismo le diré, la verdad estuve tentado a mandarla a fregada por estar llamando tanto — escucha la risa de la chica — y tú ¿cómo estás después de lo que paso? —

— Bueno estoy más tranquila, mi mamá y mi hermano contrataron a 12 guardaespaldas, la verdad no se quien fue que se atrevió hacerme eso, pero bueno igual mañana iré, recuerda que hay reunión — se acerca a la ventana mirando todo

— Vaya ¿doce? No crees ¿qué exageraron un poco? — se ríe un poco más aliviado por su amiga — sí, mañana hay reunión porque son diferentes temas lo que se van a tocar y recuerda que mañana Frank esta de cumpleaños — le hace el recorderis

— Muy cierto, yo lo tengo que ver a primera hora en mi oficina, lo voy a molestar un poco cuando lo vea el solo sabe decir que tiene veinticinco años — se ríe y escucha también la risa del otro lado de la línea —eso mañana va hacer una locura, peor que la anterior—

— Lo dudas o me lo dices — se sigue riendo por el comentario de la edad y luego toma un poco de aire — bueno linda mañana nos vemos, tomate las cosas con calma y pues conoceremos a tus guardianes —

— Vale nos vemos mañana, cuídate — cuelga y se devuelve a la sala y mira a los chicos — muchachos pueden llamar a los demás es que debo informales algo a todos—

Ve que como uno de ellos sale a buscar a los demás a los alrededores de la casa, mientras tanto ella se va a sentar, mientras teclea algo en su celular, los demás le observan disimuladamente, luego ya están todos reunidos frente a ella.

— Bueno los mande a llamar a todos, debido que mañana regresare a trabajar a mi empresa, como debo suponer ustedes no me dejaran sola en ningún momento, entonces mañana nos dividiremos para ir a la empresa, pero eso si yo tengo una reunión y ustedes no pueden entrar ahí — les comunica viendo que el de lentes da un paso adelante

— Aurora, la verdad es que no podemos dejarte sola en ningún momento, es nuestro deber cuidarte, porque si algo te pasa eso no lo podríamos perdonar — comenta el castaño de lentes mirando fijamente a la chica

— Tezuka, entiendo el punto, pero a ver entiéndame ustedes, no estoy acostumbrada a que doce chicos estén cuidándome veinticuatro siete, la verdad es difícil — replica de inmediato y viendo que otro se pone al frente

— Puedo entender esa parte, pero Aurora debe entender que no podemos dejarle sola, pero al menos debe dejar que uno de nosotros vaya con usted a la reunión — comenta Kazuya de manera seria y mirándole

— Ok está bien — les mira tranquilamente a todos analizándolos — la situación será así, cada uno tendrá su propia tarea, estarán en áreas distintas de mi empresa para que la conozcan y solo uno se quedara conmigo— se levanta del sillón — ese será Tezuka, los demás tendrán muchas otras cosas que hacer ahora a cenar— se va al comedor tranquilamente

Todos se quedan impresionado sobre todo el de lentes al verse que es el elegido por la chica, siente las miradas de sus compañeros en su persona, pero guarda como siempre la compostura, los demás le miran de manera seria y van al comedor con la chica, se sientan la chica su celular aun lado, ve la cena y todos comen en silencio, cuando retiran todo, ella se levanta y les mira

— ¿Acaso tiene que decirme algo? — toma su celular esperando la respuesta de alguno

— Ha Ore-sama le gustaría saber porque eligió a Tezuka — este le mira a los ojos y ve que ella le mira de manera neutral

— Lo elegí por la sencilla razón de que ustedes, se hubieran demorado horas en elegir alguno, no me gustaría que eso pasara, pero no debes preocuparte, a todos le tocara soportarme por individual, ahora si me disculpan debo ir a leer — se da vuelta y se va a su estudio

— Definitivamente ella hará lo que se, le dé la gana con nosotros, y tendremos que guardarnos la lengua, eso me parece de lo más injusto, pero que se le va hacer — suspira Ryoma escuchando la risa de su hermano

— Nos pondrá a sudar la gota gorda, pero ni modo decidimos cuidarla ese es nuestro trabajo, no podremos negarnos a sus peticiones — responde Irie con una sonrisa

— Aunque no me guste, lo que dice Irie es cierto, pero también debemos ver que ella sola no puede estar y lo tendrá que aprender le guste o no… — comenta Sanada muy serio

— Con esa cara de amargado que te cargas, serás el último en la lista Sanada, pero eso demuestra que es fuerte, solo debemos ocuparnos de lo demás mientras Tezuka la cuida— responde Nioh con una sonrisa maliciosa

— Chicos les dije que mi niña les dará mucho trabajo, está acostumbrada a ser independiente, mejor traten en lo posible de cuidarla y no asfixiarla tanto— les dice la ama de llaves con una sonrisa

— Señora usted que la ha visto crecer… ¿de qué es capaz ella? — pregunta Fuji, esperando la respuesta de la señora que está al frente de el

— No le teman cuando grite y empiece aventar cosas que están a su alcance— les mira y se ríe — preocúpense cuando ella solo se quede callada y les mire fijamente, entonces estarán en un grave problema— se retira

Al ser mas de noche algunos se fueron a dormir, otros se han quedado cerca vigilando para ver algún movimiento sospechoso, la chica se había ido a cambiar la ropa que vestía y se pone su pijama, se va a caminar un rato el patio de su mansión un poco pensativa, sin darse cuenta alguien estaba siguiéndola desde cierta distancia.

— Que pesado esto, espero poder con todo lo que venga — susurra para sí misma de manera angustiada, suspira profundamente —me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…papá— susurra más bajo y luego se frota los brazos por el frío

— No debería salir a estas horas a caminar y menos sola — comenta el chico, haciendo que la joven salte — lo siento Aurora, no quería asustarte, pero no deberías estar aquí — se quita el chaleco y se lo coloca

— Dios, me has dado un buen susto, no lo vuelvas hacer Tezuka — le mira y suspira relajándose —gracias por prestarme un rato tu chaleco, pero deberías estar durmiendo— mira el cielo que esta estrellado

— Prometo no hacerlo otra vez, pero como dije no deberías estar aquí sola — le mira disimuladamente —no tienes que agradecer, si debería estar durmiendo, pero te vi salir y te seguí — suspira y se pone serio

― No soy una, pero bueno… No sé porque tengo el presentimiento que en realidad me quieres preguntar algo y no lo haces — le mira fijamente esperando respuesta

— Puede ser, la verdad me da curiosidad esa condición que tienes, eso de que, si te alteras tanto, tu temperatura baja y hay que cubrirte con una manta especial — se sorprende por la fluidez en que habla con ella

— La verdad ni yo sé el porqué, pero te aseguro que no es bonito sentir que no puedes hablar y sentir que todo en ti se puede congelar, tal vez sea mi destino ser… fría como el hielo — le mira a los ojos

— No creo que eso sea verdad, si me permite decirle pienso que usted es muy cálida — se queda sorprendido de lo que dice y se acerca a la chica abrazándola

— Yo… no creo eso…pero igual gracias…— se deja abrazar, para luego apartarse de el —mejor entremos a la casa— se empieza alejar, pero no se fija y por poco cae, pero siente que le agarran

— Con cuidado Aurora, no creo que te quieras lastimar ahora— queda muy cerca de ella, le mira a los ojos azules de ella, no se puede contener y le da un beso suave

La chica queda sorprendida por el beso que siente del castaño, sin poder evitarlo cae presa de los labios contrarios y le corresponde de la misma manera, poco a poco este aumenta, debido a que este le muerde el labio inferior, ella deja escapar un leve gemido y este aprovecha para introducir su lengua y explorar la cavidad ajena, para empezar una guerra de dominación, para luego separarse por quedar sin aire, la chica se separa y le da el chaleco.

— Q-que pase buenas noches — sale caminando rápidamente del lugar, pasa por la sala y ve tres de ellos —buenas noches — disimula bien y sube a su habitación y la cierra bajo llave

— Que demonios, me pasa… como me atreví a besarla…— se pone su chaleco y se levanta, vuelve a su modo serio, aunque por dentro estaba feliz por el beso —que noche— susurra para sí y entra a la casa

— Vaya Tezuka… se puede saber… ¿Qué hacías allá fuera? — le pregunta maliciosamente Irie con una sonrisa, esperando respuesta del chico serio

— Estaba afuera vigilando que no pasara nada, porque la pregunta, ¿hay algún problema por ello? — le mira con tranquilidad y su típica seriedad sale a flote

— Pues Irie, lo dice debido a que vimos a la señorita, venir de allá fuera, bueno y tú precisamente estabas justamente en el mismo lugar — dice Shu-san de manera divertida al chico

— Sí, es verdad ella estaba allá fuera, me la tope y le dije que no debería estar caminando a esta hora, fuera de la casa, pero no le gusto y se enojó — por dentro estaba impresionado en como mentía a sus compañeros

— Espero que eso haya pasado Tezuka, aunque tú no eres competencia para mí, yo soy el Rey y a mí no me gusta perder, aunque con tu aspecto será muy difícil que consigas algo con ella — se burla Keigo de su compañero

— Que yo sepa ella no es un objeto Keigo, es la persona que debemos cuidar y si no lo hacemos bien, nos mandaran a la cárcel, pasen buenas noches — se retira un poco enojado, aunque también feliz por el beso que se había dado con su protegida

— Muy cierto lo que dice él, Keigo deberías cuidar tu lengua, si ella escucha en la manera en que hablas te matara sin duda alguna y créeme que no te vamos a defender, ahora apaguen todo, hay que madrugar— comento seriamente Irie, que se levantó y se fue

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, principalmente Aurora, no dejaba de pensar en el beso que se dio con el castaño, se baña y luego sale, se seca y se viste como toda una ejecutiva, baja las escaleras y llega al comedor, viendo a todos

— Buenos días a todos — se sienta con tranquilidad y al ver a su nana sonríe — buenos días nana, por favor solo yogurt con frutas—

— Buenos días mi niña, está bien en un momento te lo traigo, espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente para que aguantes el día — sonríe la ama de llaves

— Buenos días Aurora— responde los chicos y empiezan a comer con tranquilidad y luego ven como ella desayuna con calma

— Bueno ya que todos terminamos por favor ya vamos, no puedo llegar tarde — se levanta y sale del comedor, toma su cartera y toma las llaves de su auto

— Aurora no puedes manejar, eso lo haremos nosotros — le dice Ryoga preocupado junto a los demás — por favor me da las llaves— la chica le da lo que le pide

— Eso sí, en mi carro solo caben cuatro personas más, eso sí lo dejo a la suerte, pero rápido porque donde llegue tarde ustedes pagaran las consecuencias— se dirige a su auto

— Yo voy a conducir, Keigo, Kazuya, Tezuka y Ootori vamos en el carro con ella los demás, se ya saben que hacer andando antes de que ella nos vuele la cabeza a todos— se va con sus compañeros, al llegar quita la seguridad del auto y le abre la puerta

— Vaya eso sí, que fue rápido — sube al auto, cierra la puerta y se coloca el cinturón de seguridad, marca un numero —Chris, espero por tu propio bien llegues temprano hoy — manda una nota de voz de whatsapp

Todos se montan al auto, los demás hacen lo propio en los otros y van hacia la empresa, la chica se centra en mandar mensajes, llegan en quince minutos, se bajan y toman el elevador, al llegar al piso la primera en salir es Gaby.

— Buenos días Larissa, por favor solo llamadas importantes al igual que los correos — sonríe de manera amable e ingresa a la oficina

— Buenos días señorita— dicen los doce chicos detrás de la jefa, entran a la oficina y quedan impresionados

— Esta es mi oficina como pueden ver, tendrán a una persona que les hará el tour en esta empresa a excepción de Tezuka, que se quedara conmigo, los demás tienen tarea asignadas — les revela sentándose

— No hay problema con eso, pero después de eso queremos ver los expedientes de sus empleados— revela Sanada, con tranquilidad viéndola

— Créeme que lo harán hoy mismo, empezando la chica que vieron es mi secretaria, los demás lo irán conociendo poco a poco, bueno les deseo suerte, ha otra cosa sus almuerzos los pueden pedir y pueden probar el chocolate de la empresa, ahora si nos vemos en la salida— les hace un gesto con la mano de despedida

— Buenos días jóvenes, soy Roger y les enseñare la empresa de _**Chocolate y Más**_ , espero que sea de su agrado…ahora andando — le abre la puerta y todos salen de la oficina

— Al parecer no les agrado, tener que irse de aquí — dice Tezuka, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

— Igual tú también mañana pasaras lo mismo que ellos, así que no te alegres tanto, Tezuka — se ríe levemente, se pone a trabajar —te puedes sentar, mira que no cobro por ello—

— Con gusto me siento, así podre aprender algo de mi…jefa— se sienta en uno de los sillones y la ve trabajar un largo rato

 _ **~Horas después ~**_

Estaba en una reunión un poco extraña, más bien todos reían y relajeaban un poco sobre el trabajo, pero era divertido, Tezuka observaba todo, pero en especial a Aurora que molestaba son sus amigos, la reunión termino y se fueron a la oficina.

— Vaya no pensé que en una reunión pasara eso, se vio tan relajada pensé que todo sería más tenso y hostil— comento Tezuka mirando a la chica

— La verdad estas reuniones siempre terminan así, acostúmbrate la verdad así si funciona el trabajo — le mira y sonríe

— Oh ya entiendo, pero bueno me imagino que algún momento te enojas con ellos ¿no? — se queda de pie, mientras ve como ella guarda las carpetas

— Si me ha tocado regañarnos, de alguna u otra manera, debo dar entender que soy la que manda en el lugar…etto…Tezuka…qu…— queda con la palabra en la boca

No era para menos Tezuka, le volvió a besar igual que en la noche, la chica trato de irse, pero este no le dejo ir por ningún motivo, el beso se fue volviendo cada vez más intenso, la guerra entre ambas lenguas había empezado y ninguna cedía un centímetro, las manos del chico llegaron a la cintura de esta, mientras las manos de ella llegaron al cuello, al rato se separan buscando aire y solo se mira, sabían que estaban entrando a un callejón sin salida.


	3. Conociendo

Aurora solo miraba a su guarda-espalda, se alejó un poco de este, el cual quedo sorprendido, volvió a su característica cara de póker e impredecible, solo las miradas hablan por ellos, de una manera inexplicable

— Esto no puede volver a pasar, tu eres quien me está protegiendo, no enamorando, espero que no se vuelva a repetir otra vez— le dijo la chica con un tono de voz muy serio

— Entiendo no hay problema, disculpe mi atrevimiento no volverá a pasar— mira a la chica con tranquilidad —ya son las doce, debe almorzar— escucha a alguien y va a ver

— Buenas tardes muñeca— dijo un chico alto de cabello negro, ojos verdes claros, blanco bronceado y labios delgados — Gaby ¿estás ahí? — mira al castaño — ¿tú quién eres? —

— ¿Jean-Pierre? — pregunta la chica caminando hacia al hombre, al verle corre abrazarle —pensé que aún no vendrías, que gusto que mi socio haya llegado— le sonríe

— Si el mismo que viste y calza, me alegra verte bien— le sonríe, correspondiendo al abrazo y mira al chico — vuelvo y pregunto… ¿Quién es él? — señala al castaño que tiene al frente

— Él es Tezuka Kuminitsu, es uno de mis guardaespaldas, hoy le toca estar aquí conmigo, luego conocerás a los demás — le responde con una sonrisa al chico

— Ha tu guardaespaldas… Un gusto conocerle joven Tezuka, espero que proteja muy bien a mi amiga y socia, soy Jean-Pierre — extiende su mano y le mira

― Un gusto, joven Jean-Pierre― estrecha su mano con el peli-negro y luego va a sentarse

― Muy bien Jean, dime… ¿cómo te fue con la gente en Francia? ¿Pudiste conseguir algo? ― le mira entusiasmada

― Obvio que sí, fue muy bueno vendrán esta misma semana para probar tus chocolates― sonríe mientras se va hacia la puerta

― Me gusta esa respuesta, entonces ve a trabajar y reportarte con los demás― le dice de manera tranquila

― Esta bien jefa, déjame decirte que te vez, muy bien con ese conjunto― se va del todo

La chica solo se limita a sonreír por el comentario, llama al comedor y pide dos comidas, cuelga y sigue en su trabajo, mientras Tezuka, solo observa a la chica teclear, contestar el teléfono y luego noto que cerro sus ojos un momento

― ¿Por qué no descansa un momento?, se nota que estas cansada― dice el de lentes

― No puedo, ahora más tarde tengo que celebrar el cumpleaños de unos de mis amigos― responde tranquila y le mira ―luego de comer, me acompañaras a otra parte de esta empresa―

― ¿A qué parte de esta empresa iremos? ― dice interesado y ve la sonrisa de la chica

― Iremos a donde se hace la magia, o sea a producción, debo ver como esta todo por esa área, luego iremos al departamento de publicidad y marketing, para volver acá― le informa

― Entiendo… más o menos… ¿a qué hora saldremos de la oficina? ― pregunta observándole

― Como eso de las cinco, tengo que darle un regalo de cumpleaños a alguien― responde y ve que le llevan la comida ―a comer―

Ambos van a la mesa a degustar el almuerzo, mientras tanto Roger estaba en el comedor con el resto del equipo de seguridad, los cuales habían conocido parte de la empresa, el hombre que los acompañaba era amable, pero tenían que hacerle preguntas

― Joven Roger, tengo que preguntarle algunas cosas, para que nosotros conozcamos más de nuestra protegida― dice Fuji y viendo que los demás asienten

― Claro que pueden preguntarme, soy amigo de Gabriella― sonríe calmadamente

― Primero que todo… ¿Por qué no se pueden acercar a ella, su ex prometido y su ex mejor amiga? ― pregunta Keigo de manera inmediata

― Bueno, porque ellos le hicieron mucho daño… En una fiesta que habíamos organizado en la casa de ella, ambos se perdieron, Gaby, fue a unos de los cuartos y los encontró teniendo sexo, debido a eso se rompió todo lazo― responde sinceramente viendo las expresiones de los rostros de los chicos

― ¿Cómo fue que empezó su baja de temperatura? ― pregunta Fuji

― Es muy duro decirte en que tiempo empezó, pero creo que, desde pequeña, es raro la verdad, pero mientras no se exalte y altere, todo marchará bien― responde y toma un sorbo de soda de naranja

― ¿Quiénes están más cercanos a ella, en esta empresa… me refiero en el piso en que trabaja? ― pregunta Sanada seriamente

― Los más cercanos son: su secretaria, Jean-Pierre quien es accionista menor y Sakura que también es accionista minoritaria― responde tranquilo

― ¿Qué hace ella normalmente cuando está en la empresa? ― pregunta Ryoma

― Bueno llega y si no hay reunión, se queda en su oficina, almuerza en ella, luego de eso suele ir a la planta de producción, luego pasa por el departamento de publicidad y marketing, luego regresa a su oficina hasta su hora de salida― se estira un poco cuando termina de responder

― ¿A parte de la empresa que otras actividades hace? ― pregunta Shu-san

― Bueno suele a veces hacer ejercicio, ir a bailar, a veces algunas agencias de modelaje le llaman, nadar, ama leer y no se más de ahí, pero bueno vamos a planta de producción, ella debe estar llegando allá― responde y se levanta para llevar su plato

Los demás imitan al chico, mientras tanto Tezuka venia saliendo del ascensor junto a la chica, ella le guía a la planta de producción, al entrar sus fosas nasales fueron invadidos por el olor a chocolate, ella sonríe y nota que el jefe de planta de acerca

― Señorita Gabriella, buenas tardes y para usted también caballero― dice un hombre de edad mediana

― Buenas tardes señor Kisuke, que bueno verle, mire él es uno de mis guardaespaldas― sonríe de manera suave y señala al de lentes

― Un gusto señor, me llamo Tezuka Kunimitsu― se presenta formalmente

― Un placer conocerle, me llamo Fujimori Kisuke, por favor cuide bien de mi niña― sonríe de manera tranquila y mira a la peli-negra ―hay que poner el ingrediente principal― le anuncia

― Claro ya vine preparada para ello― sonríe acercándose al carrito que la elevaría ― Kunimitsu, yo subiré sola, solo quédate aquí observando― entra en el carrito y toca un botón para subir con tranquilidad

― Tezuka, ya estás aquí, pensamos que llegaríamos primero… ¿Dónde está Gabri…? ― aquello queda en el aire cuando ve hacia donde es la chica

― ¿Por qué la dejaste subir sola? ― cuestiono molesto Keigo junto con Ryoma

― Solo se permite subir a una sola persona, así que no se alarmen, no le pasará nada― contesta Roger riéndose de ellos

Al llegar a la altura requerida, la chica saca una bolsa la cual abre y poco a poco va echando un polvo, todos los empleados siguen trabajando como si nada, pero los chicos se quedaron maravillados al verle, cosa que no paso por desapercibido por Roger y el señor Kisuke los cuales sonreían, al rato la chica baja con calma, sale del carrito y los ve a todos

― Vaya no pensaba verlos hasta la salida― se acerca con calma ―por favor Kisuke, has que ellos prueben el chocolate―

― Claro, espero que les guste, son los mejores― dice el señor tomando una bandeja y dándole un pedazo a cada uno, viendo como prueban

― ¿Qué tal son buenos? ― pregunta Roger observándolos detenidamente

― Esta delicioso, en serio lo juro― contesto Choutaru con una sonrisa

― Está muy rico demasiado― dijo Sanada al terminar el chocolate

― Eso muy bueno escuchar eso, ahora iremos al departamento de publicidad y marketing― se da media vuelta y se va, Tezuka le sigue el paso

― Deberíamos hacer lo mismo― recomienda Roger y empieza a seguirle a los otros dos

Todos los demás empieza a seguirle al llegan a los ascensores, se dividen en grupo de dos, llegan al piso indicado todos ven que ella va adelante

― Kunimitsu por favor dame la bolsita― extiende su mano y los demás solo miran

― Tome― pasa la bolsita de regalo y nota que Roger se pone a lado de ella

― ¿Lista? ― pregunta el chico con una sonrisa

― Lista― abre la puerta del departamento ―cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, que cumplas muchos años, muchos años feliz― canto junto a los demás a un chico

― Hay marica me van hacer llorar, no es justo es mi día especial― dijo conmovido y mirando el dulce

― Es hora de que pidas tus deseos y apagues las velas Frank― ve que el chico hace lo que dice y luego todos aplauden

― Jajajaja son los mejores, felices veinticinco― se ríe

― Es que como no quieres decir tu edad verdadera― le respondió la pelinegra

― Y no la sabrán, eso es confidencial― hace pucheros

― Se te olvida que yo tengo tu hoja de vida― sonríe en broma y le da el regalo al chico ―para ti―

― Hay no por favor no reveles mi edad― dice chillando y toma el regalo ―gracias linda, que será― abre y ve un reloj ―muero… esta precioso―

― No lo haré, pero juro que abriré un almacén que diga 'Forever Twenty-Five'― se ríe y luego mira su reacción ―me alegro mucho que te guste―

― Jajajaja no hay respeto, disque un almacén― también se ríe y luego ve a los doce chicos ― ¿y ellos? ― señalando

― Verás― aplaude para llamar la atención ―bueno quiero informarles que ellos― señala a los chicos ―son mis guardaespaldas y los verán mucho―

Todos se quedan impresionados y luego saludan al rato ella se despide para ir a su oficina con todos, al llegar entra y va su puesto, ve a todos

― Bueno chicos ya nos podemos irnos a casa, en el día de mañana le toca acompañarme a Shuji― toma su chaqueta y su cartera, apagando todo ―vamos― sale

Todos siguen a la chica hasta el estacionamiento, ella le pasa la llave a Keigo para que conduzca, mientras ella se sienta en el puesto de copiloto, al rato llegan a la casa lo cual hace que ella baje de inmediato y camine hasta el cuarto, para encerrase

― Tezuka ¿Qué hizo ella hoy? ― pregunta Shuji mirando todo con tranquilidad

― Bueno al rato que su fueron, ella tuvo una reunión, luego llego Jean-Pierre para hablar con ella, luego siguió trabajando, almorzamos, luego bajamos a la planta de producción y nos encontramos con ustedes― resumió el de lentes sentándose en el sofá

― Ya veo, entonces eso mismo me imagino que me tocara hacer― comenta al aire el peliblanco

― Buenas tardes chicos, dentro de una hora estará la cena― avisa la ama de llaves

― Gracias― dicen todos con una leve sonrisa

― Y mi niña? ¿Dónde está? ― pregunta

― Creo que se fue a su habitación― responde Keigo

― Que raro… Iré a ver qué tal le fue― se retira hacia el cuarto de la chica, al llegar toca ―mi niña… ¿estás bien? ―

― Sí nana, pasa por favor― ve que entra ― ¿pasa algo? ― le mira

― Es que me preocupé porque no te vi, parece que vas a la piscina― sonríe al verle

― Sí, quiero relajarme un poco me avisas cuando esta la cena― le abraza y sale del cuarto

Baja con calma las escaleras, llamando silenciosamente la atención de sus guardaespaldas, se va directo a la alberca techada, pone la toalla en la silla, se suelta el cabello y se tira de inmediato a la piscina los chicos solo observan embobados mientras ella nada, para olvidarse de los besos del castaño con lentes.


	4. Pasado

Aquel día que Aurora se adentró a la piscina, sus recuerdos más tristes regresaron, precisamente en el momento donde ella creía que lo tenía todo, resultó ser que no tenía nada, suspiro con decepción por tener que recordarlo, pero también estaba inquieta por la situación con Tezuka, pero aún así el recuerdo fue más fuerte que otra cosa

—Debo superar esto— susurra para si misma la pelinegra, mientras cierra los ojos por un momento

 _ **~Pasado~**_

Era un día como cualquiera o eso pensaba Aurora, miebtras se encargaba de preparar todo para la fiesta que daría, anunciaria de su compromiso, eso la hacia muy feliz, solo observaba el anillo que tenía en su dedo anular, hasta que alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos

—Vaya todo esta quedando muy bien amiga— dijo una mujer castaña de 1.70 de estatura, ojos chocolates, nariz respingada, piel blanca, labios delgados y un poco rellenos

—Kaori piensas… que exagere… ¿Verdad?— dice tímidamente la pelinegra

—Tranquila, esta bien así, espero que sean felices— dijo Kaori con falsedad, pero sabia que su amiga no se daría cuenta

—De verdad gracias, espero que a Aoi-kun no se enoje conmigo por hacer esto— sonríe un poco nerviosa —bueno buscaré algo, ahorita vuelvo— se retira

—Ni sabes lo que te espera.. Aoi es mío y te lo demostrare hoy mismo Aurora-san— dice Kaori muy bajito observando a su amiga irse

Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que al fin se hizo de noche, los amigos más cercanos a Aurora habían llegado a la mansión, al rato llegó un hombre de 1.75 de altura, piel bronceada, cabello negro, ojos color miel, labios delgados y facciones duras, era nada mas y nada menos que Aoi el cual fue recibido por la pelinegra

—Que guapo Aoi— dice la de ojos azules con una sonrisa tierna

—Gracias linda, tú estás preciosa como siempre— dice el chico con un tono de voz suave

—Gracias, ven vamos con los demás— le toma la mano para ir a donde los amigos

—Claro preciosa vamos— se deja guiar hasta la sala y ve a los amigos íntimos de su novia —hola a todos—

—Hola Aoi— saludan todos amables

—Bueno que empiece la reunión— dice Aurora escuchando que ponen la música

—Preciosa quieres que anunciemos nuestro compromiso— mas que preguntar, afirmaba el chico

—Sí, pero… ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos como en una media hora?— dice la chica mirando a su prometido

—Esta bien, bueno dame un momento debo ir a mi lugar privado— dice sonriente dandole un beso suave en los labios y se va

—Vaya no pensé que tu novio se fuera tan rápido— dice Jean Pierre acercándose a la chica

—Fue al baño— contesta tranquila

—A bueno, oye que bueno que hiciste el negocio con los americanos, quedaron locos con el chocolate— dice el ojiverde

Mientras Jean y Aurora se enfrascan en una conversación de negocios, Aoi se va al baño como le había dicho a su novia, cuando sale ve a Kaori con vestido medio transparente y muy ceñido al cuerpo, lo cual lo hizo tragar grueso

—Hola Aoi, ¿Cómo estás?— dice de manera seductora la castaña acercándose al chico

—Hola Kaori…estoy bien…y tú?— responde nervioso

—Me imagino que estas feliz, con eso de que te vas a casar con Aurora…pensé que me amabas— dice dolida la castaña

—Tú sabes bien que solo nos acostamos una vez y fue un error— le responde el chico sintiendo una cachetada

—Pero no la amas, me lo dijiste y ahora sales con esa idiotez— dice furiosa y se acerca —y si…nos acostamos una sola vez, pero no dejaste de buscarme, me deseas y lo sé— se acerca aun más

—No, no amo Aurora, solo estoy con ella por su dinero, pero tú Kaori, me vuelves loco— le responde cortando la distancia y la besa de manera apasionada

—No puede ser pobre de mi niña— susurra la nana la cual estaba escondida viendo todo

—Me encanta que me beses así, te necesito— susurra deseosa y le toma la mano

—Y yo a ti, no se como pude aguantar— le acaricia sin descaro y escucha los pequeños quejidos —vamos a una habitación, será rápido— le toma la mano y se la lleva al segundo piso

—Vamos a la habitación de Aurora, me excita hacerlo así— dice la mujer besandole suave

—Estas loca, pero vamos— le lleva sin ver la sonrisa de satisfacción

Entran y empiezan a quitarse la ropa con rapidez para tener sexo, mientras que Aurora está contenta con sus amigos, Sakura su socia se acerca para saludarla

—Hola Aurora, te ves radiante… ¿Cómo estás?— dice la chica abrazando a la pelinegra

—Hola Sakura, estoy bien y que bueno que vinieras— sonríe feliz y abrazando a su amiga y socia —¿Cómo estás?— le pregunta

—Estoy bien amiga y… ¿Dónde esta tu novio? Pensé que estaba contigo— pregunta curiosa al no ver al chico y notando que Jean se acerca

—Al parecer aún no viene del baño… que raro— dice serio

—Sí esta raro, iré a buscarlo— dice la de ojos azules yendo hacia el baño y ve a su nana

—Mi niña… necesito decirte algo— dice la señora preocupada

—¿Qué pasa nana? ¿Has visto a Aoi?— pregunta preocupada sin saber que Jean y Sakura están detrás de ella

—Sí, a eso vengo a decirte…hay no se como empezar…él esta con Kaori— dice la señora con temor

—¿Con Kaori? A entonces están hablando de negocios— dice la chica sacando conclusiones

—Si negocios en la cama… mi niña son amantes… yo los oí diciendo cosas y los ví besándose— dijo la señora viendo a niña poner cara de negación

—No es cierto… ellos no son capaces de eso…— dice la pelinegra dando pasos hacia atrás

—Aurora tu nana, jamás te mentiría— dice Sakura mirando con compasión a su amiga

—Es cierto Aurora, la conoces desde niña, debes creerle— dice Jean cabreado

—¿Dónde están? Dímelo— grita mientras que las lágrimas caen

—Subieron al segundo piso, pero no se que habitación están— responde la nana viendo como Aurora sube por las como loca

—Aurora— gritan Jean y Sakura siguendole

La pelinegra no escucha a nadie y va revisando las habitaciones hasta llegar a la de ella, donde se encuentra con aquella imagen, su prometido y su mejor amiga teniendo sexo, estos al notar que alguien los mira, lentamente ven hacia la puerta y ven a una Aurora llorando, pero con una actitud de dama que nadie le quitaría, Kaori solo sonríe victoriosa y se baja de Aoi que tiene una cara de miedo y luego la cambia a una sonrisa

—Vaya hasta que al fin, te das cuenta— dice feliz la castaña observando a la chica

—¿Por qué?— pregunta simplemente la pelinegra

—Aurora, eres una mujer aburrida, todo debe ser perfecto y de más, eso me hizo no se…fijarme en otra— dice Aoi

—Soy mejor que tú Aurora, aceptalo… siempre te he odiado, porque lo tienes todo y estoy harta de ser la segunda, nunca fuiste mi mejor amiga— dice Kaori sacando su verdadero yo

—Que ingenua fui… pero ahora entiendo el dicho de hombre flojos, malos en la cama… y tú… Kaori te creí más que una amiga, eras una hermana para mí, ahora los quiero a los dos fuera de mi casa y de mi vida entienden— grita dolida la pelinegra mientras escucha como la castaña se ríe

—Deja de reírte, estúpida— dice Sakura dándole una cachetada a Kaori

—No le pegues— grita Aoi enojado

Todos los amigos de Aurora se enteraron de lo ocurrido, subieron al verla, todos escucharon lo que Kaori y Aoi habían dicho y los que más le dolió a todos fue ver a la pelinegra llorando por eso todos se encargaron de echarlos de la casa de la chica

 _ **~Fin del pasado~**_

—Eso fue lo que ocurrió aquel día— dice la nana de la chica

—Vaya no pensé que eso había pasado— dice Tezuka muy pensativo

—Creo que ninguno lo esperó, Tezuka, ahora que lo sabemos debemos protegerla al máximo— dice Keigo muy serio

—Hay algo que debemos saber… ¿Por qué ese síndrome de parálisis? ¿Por qué esa actitud tan frívola?— cuestiona Kazuya

—Bueno eso se debe ha…— responde la nana poniendo a ejercitar su mente

 _ **~Flash back~**_

Aurora tan solo tenia cinco años, pensaba que todo era color de rosa, pero no era así, sus padres estaban separados, solo aparentan delante de su hija que todo estaba bien hasta que un día vio lo que no debía de ver

—¿Mami?— preguntó la niña al oír voces y sonidos extraños

—Aah… si, sigue así Taro— gritaba excitada la madre de la chica

—Ese no es papá— se preocupa y va a la habitación

Con mucho cuidado la niña se acerca a la habitación, entre abre la puerta y ve a un hombre que no es su padre besar a su mamá y esta corresponderle, aquello dejó a la niña paralizada viendo lo que hacían hasta que su padre llega

—¿Hija qué haces ahí?— pregunta suavemente al ver a la niña y al notar que esta no respondió se preocupa y se acerca, hasta oír los gemidos

—…— derrama lágrimas y sin poder moverse

—Saori!— grita el hombre

Aquello hizo que su aún mujer mirara hacia la puerta junto con su amante, dándose cuenta que su hija estaba observando y oyendo todo, mientras que Aurora empieza a temblar debido al grito de su padre y cae desmayada debido a la impresión

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— se tapa asustada

—¿Qué haces tú con tu amante en la casa de mi hija? Estas loca— carga a su hija y se la lleva

—Tengo derecho a ser feliz, tú no te hagas que también tienes amante— grita enojada la señora

—Sí, si tengo una amante, pero no la traigo a casa, por respeto a nuestros hijos— le dice cerrándole la puerta en la cara

 _ **~Fin del flash black~**_

Todos los chicos quedaron paralizados, ahora entendían todo, pensaron en la chica y lo difícil que le era la situación, nuevamente cada uno internamente se juraba protegerla como fuera

—Si pudieron notar, la madre de ella no visita esta casa y menos su padre, aunque él siempre le llama para saber como esta— dice la nana de manera tranquila

—Pero… su mamá y el hermano nos contrataron para cuidarla a ella— dice Sanada

—Lo hace por remordimiento de conciencia, para esa mujer solo existe JJ como hijo, pero lo que no me explico es… ¿Por qué doce para cuidar?— les mira la señora

—Bueno hasta donde sabemos fue porque, no ha sido el único ataque que Aurora a sufrido, la madre dijo que entre más fuéramos seria mejor— responde Tokugawa

—Entiendo, pero aun así es extraño— dice la nana

—¿Qué es extraño nana?— pregunta la pelinegra, viendo que todos la mira

—Pues el hecho de que te demoraras en la piscina, ya la cena esta lista— cambia de inmediato el tema

—Bueno iré a darme un baño y después bajaré, con permiso— se retira de la sala

—Ni se les ocurra decir algo, si les conté es para que tengan conocimiento de todo— dice para irse a servir

—Demasiada información en un solo día, no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Aurora— dice Ryoma llamando la atención de todos

—Tienes razón Ryoma, a pesar de todo lo que le ha ocurrido, se ve que es buena persona— responde Ootori

Mientras tanto Aurora, se ponía a pensar mientras se bañaba en el castaño, por alguna extraña razón Tezuka le atraía demasiado y en parte le daba miedo, por otro lado el castaño de lentes, también pensaba en sula protegida, nunca le había pasado eso con una mujer, estaba más que seguro que no podría dejar a la pelinegra tan fácilmente.


End file.
